10 ways to annoypiss of akito
by peaceloveswim
Summary: This is a product of boredom and procrastination but i like the end results plz review and flames are welcome
1. 10 Ways to annoypiss off Akito

Disclaimer: If i owned any of this stuff do you honestly think I would be wasting my time writing this?

____________________________________________________________________________________________

10 Ways to annoy/piss off Akito Sohma ( or as i would like to call it 10 ways to get yourself killed by Akito)

10. Sign her up for anger managment classes

9. Make her apologize to Yuki Kyo Momiji Rin Hatori Tohru Kureno and Kisa

8. Call her a gender confused he she it thing

7. Hug her (if you're a girl then hug the anime version of Akito) and when she doesn' turn into anything sigh and say you were hoping she would turn into a God like spirit

6. When she says thats stupid tell her that turning into an animal so much cooler then being a GOd like figure (then dodge her because she will likely hurt you)

5. Tell her that everyone at Yuki and Kyo's school(im not sure of the actual name) know about the curse, run down to the high school and watch the show

4. Tell her that Kureno left her for Arisa

3. Tell her Shigure left her for his editor

2. Tell her that the curse is broken And the munber 1 way to piss off Akito

1. Force her and Ren to go to family therapy

_  
A/N I, the reader do not hold the author, EdwardCullenismyluv, liable for any injuries and/or deaths resulting from carrying out this list. 


	2. Number 10

Disclaimer: Everything in this (except the list0 belong to their respectful owners

10.) Sign her up for anger managment

Hatori walked into Akitos room telling Akito to come with him. She reluctantly followed Hatori to the car. When they reached their destination Hatori walked into a building outside of the Sohma estate. They walked into a small room where others were gathering. When she read a sign that said 'Welcome to Managing Your Anger!' She said "ANGER MANAGMENT!!! WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I NEED ANGER MANAGMENT!!!!!" Hatori calmly reponded "Ummm let's see, think about this, Rin,Kisa,Kyo, Momiji, Yuki,...my eye.... Besides that young girl over there recomenned this idea to me and i thought it would be a good idea!" Hatori said pointing to the author "GRRRR, GIRL HATE GIRLS ESPECIALLY ONES WHO SUGGEST ANGER MANAGMENT WHEN I DON'T NEED IT!" Akito proceeds to chase the runnign author of this story. Hatori facepalms and mumbles "You know, you are only proving my point" 


	3. Number 9

Disclaimer: If i owned this part wpould be called a claimer and i would babble on about how awsome my stories are

9) Make Akito apologise to Yuki Kyo Tohru Kisa Rin Hatori and Kureno

yuki Kyo Tohru Rin Hatori Kisa and Kureno were gathered around Akito(well actually kisa was hiding behind Tohru itimidated by some of her other cousins. Akito said "I..I...I'm" Kyo yelled "COME ON SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!" Rin butted in "We don't have all day" "I'm getting to it, GOD!" AKito said "I'm so..sor..sorry" "For what" said Tohru who of course didn't think she had anything to apologise for though Akito thought she was taunting her "For any Physical or Emotional pain i have caused anyone GOD!!!" "What is up with your self centeredness I mean you keep saying yourself!" Rin muttered which earned her a glare from Akito. Yuki confused asked "Why do you care? and since when are you sorry?" "That, evil evil girl over there made me ... and i have no idea why i listened to her" And proceeded to chase the giggling author. 


	4. Number 8

Disclaimer: Do not own

8) Call her a gender confused he she it thing

The author stops and says to a very angry Akito "Wait this is getting silly, lets make a truce...you gender confused he she it thing" And continues running as fast as she can doging flying objects from an enraged Akito. "See this is exactly why you need anger managment" She knew that would upset him even more and ran harder. At an even angrier Akito. 


	5. Number 7 and 6

Disclaimer: Akito this is annoying i used to love making these!dont own anything

7 and 6) Hug her (if you're a girl then hug the anime version of Akito) and when she doesn' turn into anything sigh and say you were hoping she would turn into a God like spirit. When she says thats stupid tell her that turning into an animal so much cooler then being a GOd like figure (then dodge her because she will likely hurt you)

The author is taking a break from the manga and jumping into the anime!

The author hugs a furious akito. "What the hell are you doing!" "I want to see what you look like when you transform." "That is so stupid I am God and do not transform. "Well turning into an animal is much cooler then being a God like figure!" The author runs away doging Akito's anger 


	6. Number 5

Disclaimer: dont own A/N: There is going to be a serious part in this chapter _  
5) tell her that everyone at Kyo and Yuki's school knows the curse "Hey why are you chasing em!?" The auhtor yells at Akito hwo is as always angry. "ALL the people at Yuki and Kyo's school know about the curse!" Akito storms off to the school with the author following close behind.  
At the school:  
Akito search the halls for Yuki and Kyo, when he finally see's them Yuki is surronded by many other students and Kyo is being teased by the others though both are smiling which angers akito but remains calm. "Hello Yuki, Kyo" Akito says. Everyone stops activity staring at the three of them. It seemed to be the whole school was their except for teachers of course."What do you want!" Kyo spits "Shut it i may not like you but it's not you im after right now!, consider byourself lucky." Akito said. She suddenly grabs Yuki's wrists and puls him up off the ground. All the bystanders look at Yuki expecting him to flip this mysterious man and beat him up but all they see is their brave prince Yuki looking up at the man looking terrified, which he was. "I was going to do it here but i can see this is not an appropriet place just come see me sometime later this week" Akito said "No" Yuki managed to bravely squeak out "What did you say" Akito sneers "Don't make it worse then it has to be Yuki" "I...I didn't say anything" Yuki quickly responds "Liar" Akito says and dro[ps him to the ground Meanwhile:  
"Oh God whoever that is is in huge trouble!" Motoko mumbles to herself and walks up to Akito. "Step away from Yuki!!" Motoko yells "Motoko-san don't!" Yuki tries to warn "Who the hell do you think you are!" Akito says to Motoko "I AM MOTOKO PRINCE YUKI FAN CLUB SO WHO EVER THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE BACK OFF MISTER!!!" "Prince....Yuki ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Akito then falls on the floor laughing to hard to do anything else Yuki just quietly says "If you value your life i suggest you leave" Machi and Kakeru walked up to Yuki. Yuki took Machi's hand and Kakeru asked "Who is that"  
"That is one of my crazy older cousins, now that i think about it everyone in my family is crazy." Kyo suddenly yelled "HAHA SO YOU ADMIT YOU'RE A FREAK." "Yes he is but you or Akito are the biggest one's" Haru said walking up behind the group. "GRRRR"Kyo yelled. "Hey what is Akito doing here anyway!!" Momiji said who was on Haru's back "Hmmm I think I'll go beat him up for Rin, wait why is he laughing?!?!?! I didn't know someone so evil and bastardish could laugh" Haru commented. All Yuki said was "Motoko' All Kyo Momiji and Haru said in unison "ohhhhhh" shrugged and left their physcotic older cousin to look like the maniac he is laughing on the ground in the hall as they headed to class. 


	7. IM SORRY! VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update I have just been really stressed lately and have been having a huge writers block but I believe I am coming out of the though the only time I may be able to update the stories are when I have study at school which comes every other day so yea thanks I'll try to start writing again

So yea thanks for your patentience I 3 u all

3 edwardcullenismyluv

Oh and ps sorry to anyone who may have gotten excited I put up another chapter just to find an authors note I truly am!!

o.O


End file.
